Reality: Dark Fury
by Jenny the Wicked
Summary: Adel Shau wakes from her nightmarish ordeal to find a surprise on her living room floor. How will she cope and how will our hero react? This will bridge the gap between my previous story, Reality: Pitch Black and the final story in my Reality series. This will not be a full length story. Anything related to the movies will be mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I apologize to everyone who has been messaging me about the sequel to Reality: Pitch Black. I've had a whole lot of bad circumstances going on for a long time now. Things are much better and I've been feeling very inspired lately. So I'm terribly sorry that it's taken this long and I do appreciate everyone who has been so encouraging. Please enjoy the newest installment of the Reality series.

This story is going to be a way to bridge the gap between my first story and the next; similar to how Dark Fury bridges the gap between Pitch Black and TCoR. Once again, this story is AU. I do not own Riddick nor do I own any of the characters in the movies. I owe a big thank you to shadowoftheblackdeat for motivating me to continue writing and not letting me give up on these stories. Thanks!

* * *

**Reality: Dark Fury **

Chapter 1

Adel Shau stared in shock at the motionless man. Riddick lay there on the floor of her tiny apartment. What the hell had happened? The sting of tears waiting to be shed pricked at her eyes as the horrific events she had just experienced wove through her mind. Blackness crept from the edges of her vision, threatening to overtake her consciousness. Surprisingly, the steady rise and fall of Riddick's massive chest helped Adel steady herself. His breathing was a sharp contrast to the rapid pace of her heart, though a pretty good indication that he would be alright. Her eyes flew wildly around the room before landing on her DVD case. She narrowed her eyes at an innocuous black DVD on the shelf before crossing the room. Her breathing came faster as she grabbed it, clutching it desperately in her hands.

Pitch Black.

A movie. A movie that she had watched a million times.

_Fictional. It was all supposed to be fictional. _

_But I just LIVED it! _

_And for some reason, couldn't remember it while I was there?_

She could vividly remember the earthy-yet distinctly foreign smell of the alien desert sand and the sharp, coppery scent of more blood than she cared to imagine. Tentatively, she turned to face the large man still sprawled on the floor. He was filthy; covered in pale, drying mud with both dried and fresh blood staining his clothing. Visible wounds and cuts showed through the torn remnants of his shirt.

Richard B. Riddick.

The murder. The convict. The anti-hero of the fictional movies Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick was currently lying half dead in her living room. Her hands shook as she looked at the plastic case depicting the man before her and then back down to his inert form on the floor. She placed the DVD back on top of the shelf, unable to compare the two any longer. She moved to the big man's side, kneeling next to him_._ He was bleeding all over her floor but breathing steadily.

_Nanny would NOT have been happy about blood on her rug…_

A bubble of semi-hysterical laughter escaped her lips as she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, one of the cleanest spots she could find, before shaking him gently. Some part of her consciousness noted that she wasn't much cleaner. A flash of memory tore through her as she visualized herself supporting Riddick in the mud during a lightning storm. She shuddered at the thought not allowing herself to think on it more.

He groaned softly at her touch.

She shoved him again, a bit more forcefully this time and instead of groaning, he rolled to his side, away from her before springing to his feet in a crouching position. His silver eyes flashed in the afternoon light as he registered her face. His body relaxed and he stood.

_When had he lost his goggles?_

She stood too, eying him warily. She noted his eyes darting around the room, taking in the scene; barely registering a wince at the warm, golden sunshine.

"Riddick." She whispered. She knew her eyes must have reflected the fear and confusion that she was feeling. She watched him, waiting for some reaction. He finished his review of the room before stopping on her face again. She waited, realizing that she was holding her breath.

"Adel." His voice was rough and harsh. "Where are we?"

_How do I explain this? I don't even understand it._

"I…" She paused. "Well, we're in my apartment."

"Where..." his voice had dropped an octave and his word was barely more than a growl.

"Maryland…" She fidgeted nervously, wringing her hands as she met his eyes. "On Earth." She watched as he moved to look out the sliding door; a feeling of dread uncoiling in her stomach. Beyond the balcony was a lovely view of a small wooded area which hid a convenient row of shops from view. Cars sped past just beyond the apartment complex on a fairly populated main road. He had already made the connection she feared to say aloud.

"What year?" She almost had to strain to hear his words. Her hands were fully shaking now as she unconsciously took a step back.

Adel could feel herself panicking again as the words she didn't want to say slipped past her lips.

"The year is 2014."

* * *

**Well, that must be quite the shock to Riddick's usually unflappable demeanor. How do you think he will react? I hope he doesn't take it out on Adel. And how is he going to get back to his world? If you are enjoying this, please leave me a review. I do appreciate them and will always take time to respond to each comment.**

**Also, I'm trying something new this time around. The first 5 reviewers will recieve a snippet from the next chapter. We'll see how that works and if you all like it, I'll keep it going through the whole story. **

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence was almost unbearable as Riddick processed her words. He turned from the window to stare at her. She felt exposed, even more so than when the giant alien predators were picking people off one by one, this felt more intimate. And more dangerous.

"Riddick, I…"

"How?" He cut her off. He moved slowly towards her right and she suddenly felt trapped. He was moving nearer to her and she was beginning to panic. He wanted answers that she didn't have.

"I… I don't… I have no idea!" Her voice sounded high and unnatural. "I don't know what happened… only… I… HERE!" She grabbed the Pitch Black DVD off the shelf and thrust it into his hands.

_Shit._

_Why did I do that?_

_Fuck._

_That was really fucking stupid._

She watched as he studied the plastic case. She knew he would be studying the image of himself holding two wickedly curved blades. The terrain and shadowed planets in the background of the image would look familiar to him. Adel backed up again, this time feeling a wall behind her. Nowhere to go now. Riddick turned the DVD case over, reading the back description.

"A vid?" He questioned. "About me… about what JUST happened?" He growled the last sentence, the flimsy case creaking beneath his grip. "Explain. NOW. Who are you?"

"I'm no one!" She exclaimed. He was in front of her now. Too close. She was overwhelmed by the scent of mud, blood and male. It was terrifying. "I'm no one. I'm just a girl who woke up in a dream. It seemed like a dream. I didn't even recognize where I was until I got home and remembered the movie." She gestured to the DVD in his hand at his expression of confusion. "I watched it the night before and somehow woke up in a movie. That's all it is. Fiction." Her voice took on a panicked tone as he drew closer. A low growl escaped his throat. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. He had placed an arm on either side of her head which forced her to look at him. "I swear. I have no idea how you got here." She felt a tear slide down her cheek as his luminescent eyes bore into hers.

"Tell me what you remember, Adel." His voice seemed calmer though she was aware of the strain in his tone, as if he were just barely controlling his anger. He was way too close to her. His proximity was making it difficult to think of anything besides her fear.

_And that other thing._

_Like how sexy he is…_

_Are you fucking losing it, girl? _

_I mean, really._

Nope. She was not going to go there. Fear was winning out as she spoke. Her face felt like it was on fire under his scrutiny; nearly painful with the intensity of his gaze.

"I remember waking up on a crashing ship. A ship that has no comparison to anything I've ever seen or anything that's made today. People sleeping in tubes and the ship being torn apart. Crashing in the desert. I remember Carolyn…"Her breath hitched as her throat grew tight and her eyes burned with the threat of tears. One slipped down her cheek and she flinched as he brought his hand up, wiping away the errant fluid with his thumb. "Johns, Paris, Shazza and Zeke. All gone. And Imam and Jack… they were on that skif ship when I went back for you." Her temples throbbed and the left side of her head was burning. She involuntarily flinched again as his hand moved past her cheeks to her forehead.

"We'd better clean that up." He said. His voice sounded rough and thick as he spoke. She had to stop for a moment to figure out to what he was referring. She brought her hand up to the side of her face and when she brought it back down; her fingers were sticky with coagulating blood.

"'I'm hurt? I had no idea…" she whispered. "So it had to be real then, right? It has to be. HE'S here. If he's not then you're going crazy, Adel." She was talking more to herself as she found her feet moving towards her tiny bathroom. Under the sink, in its usual place, she found her first aid kit. It was so… normal. Her towels still hung where she had folded them on the rack. Her colorful IKEA shower curtain concealed the very average tub. She glanced in the mirror and noticed the rather large cut that traveled from the side of her forehead down to the top of her cheek. She shifted her focus to the man standing behind her; the fictional man who bore a striking resemblance to Vin Diesel.

A giggle escaped her mouth again as she imagined the look on Riddick's face; hell the look on Vin Diesel's face would be identically priceless!

_If only the twain shall meet… _

She laughed out loud this time and noticed that her hands were shaking again.

_Okkkiee Doke. Time to sit. _

She promptly sat down on the fuzzy red toilet seat cover.

"Let me do it." Riddick told her gruffly as he took the kit out of her hands. He looked at the supplies, holding up each item and reading. His gaze kept switching from item to item, unsure of where to start.

"Use one of those," Adel said pointing to a packet of sterile alcohol pads. He tore open the packet and promptly wiped it over the long injury. "Ouch! Damnit." She winced. He shot her a look as he set the alcohol soaked pad and wrapper aside. "Next, open that tube-y thing there." She gestured to a small tube of Neosporin.

_Definitely getting a bit giddy here, Little Bird. Focus. _

_Big man. Tending wound. Pay attention._

"Put it on the wound and smear it to cover the whole thing." She sat still as he followed her instructions. When he was done, he set the tube aside. It was almost comical watching him fumble with the tiny tube. His hands were way too big and another giggle tumbled from her lips. Adel tried to suppress it but that wound up turning it into a snort. His ministrations were surprisingly gentle as she felt herself relaxing with his touch.

_Big hands. They sure feel real. _

_Stop it!_

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm _trying_ really hard not to freak out. All we have to do now is put those bandages down the length of the wound." She gestured to the packets of butterfly bandages. "And then cover it with gauze."

When Riddick was finished, she stood to look in the mirror. She eyed the bandaged part of her face, which was surprisingly neat and tidy for such a large man.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly. He turned to leave the bathroom. "Riddick?" Her voice sounded small. He turned to face her. "This is really happening, right? This is reality?"

"Oh, it's reality, sweetheart. The question is whether it's yours or mine."

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter Two. What do you think? How will Riddick get back? Does he want to go back? And is Adel going too? So many questions! So much to write! Motivate me by leaving reviews! :D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means the world to me. And I think some of you who offered suggestions will find them in this chapter.  
**


End file.
